


The Right Guide

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair figures out how Jim can better control his senses, but he needs another guide to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Guide

## The Right Guide

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv.net>  
Jim and Blair belong to me. *shifty eyes* What do you mean, they don't belong to me?!!  
Mild angst. Written July 14, 2005 for the first ever TS Slash Ficathon: Getting a Sense of Cliches, for the prompts pheromones and sight. Thanks to Audra Rose for the beta.  
Spoilers for Rogue and Attraction.  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Blair was sitting on the couch, his head tilted so that it was resting on the back, just staring out the balcony doors when Jim stepped into the loft and closed the door behind him. Blair didn't even look up. Jim noisily dropped his keys into the basket, but there was still no response. 

Shaking his head at whatever, or whomever, it was that had Blair distracted this time, Jim greeted, "Hey, Chief." 

Blair rolled his head on the back of the sofa until he was staring at Jim. "Oh, hey, Jim. I didn't hear you come in." 

"I noticed," Jim said, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. "Something wrong?" 

"No. No." Blair sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "Just thinking." 

"Deep thoughts," Jim commented. 

"I guess." 

He got himself a beer and held it up as he twisted the cap off to see if Blair wanted one as well. 

Blair shook his head at the offer. "No, thanks." 

Jim sat down on the other couch and studied Blair. He was pale, and he looked as if he'd just lost his best friend. "Everything's okay, though?" Jim pressed. 

"Yeah, great," Blair said, attempting a reassuring smile that looked sickly and only served to worry Jim more. 

Jim took a sip of beer to give himself something to do, then asked, "Want to talk about it?" 

"I think we have to," Blair agreed. He sounded uncharacteristically morose and there was a noticeable lack of a sarcastic comment about Jim's willingness to talk. 

Jim wanted nothing more than to pull Blair into his arms and remove the unhappy expression from his face. He clenched his hand into a fist and forced himself to take another drink of his beer to keep from reaching out. 

Blair shifted forward on the couch, running his fingers through his hair before dropping his elbows onto his knees and staring at the floor between his feet. 

"I've been thinking about your senses. I think I've figured out a way to give you more control." He spoke to the floor. 

Jim hated staring at the top of Blair's head. He wanted to see his face, his eyes. It worried him that Blair didn't sound more excited; you could normally never shut him up when he got going on this sentinel thing. "That's good, right?" he asked, hoping Blair would look up at him, smile, and prove his concern unwarranted. 

"Yeah." Blair rubbed his thighs in obvious frustration, and then stood, walking over to lean against the balcony door and stare out the window. "Yeah, that would be good." After a moment, he went on. "Do you remember how Brackett called me your 'guide'?" 

Jim merely nodded at the nonsequitur, even though Blair couldn't see him. 

"I wonder why he said that? I mean, Burton's monograph said every sentinel had a partner, but nothing I've read mentioned a 'guide'." Blair turned around. "Do you think he could have discovered other documentation? Or another sentinel?" Blair showed the first sign of animation since Jim had arrived home. "Man, I should have thought to ask. Who knows what kind of havoc...." 

"Do you think he would have told you the truth?" Jim asked. He wanted to keep Blair talking, but he didn't want him beating himself up over something that couldn't be changed. 

Blair heaved a defeated sigh. "No, probably not." 

Blair seemed to deflate again, and Jim wished he knew where the hell this was going. "Blair?" he encouraged when Blair had remained silent for a few minutes. 

Blair lifted his head and looked directly at Jim for the first time. "I'm gonna be bringing up some bad memories with this," he warned. 

"Well, let's get it over with then," Jim responded lightly, trying to cover his concern. 

Blair nodded, then took a deep breath. "You remember back when we were working on that string of jewelry heists pulled off by Ted and Bruce McCarthy, and...." 

"Laura," Jim breathed, his chest tight at the memory. 

"Yeah." 

Jim nodded, unable to speak. He hoped Blair would understand that he wanted him to continue without him having to say anything, in that way Blair sometimes had of reading Jim so clearly. 

"Okay, well, at the crime scenes you noticed areas where your senses were affected; your vision was clearer, your hearing was better. We eventually determined that you were being affected by pheromones." 

Jim nodded again, thinking slightly hysterically that it was generous of Blair to include him in the determination of what was happening to him, when the only thing he'd done had been to make a fool out of himself over a murderer and a thief. 

"It didn't last long," Blair went on, "but I think that's because you were only exposed to it briefly at the scenes. Well, until you...but of course you weren't using your senses then...I mean, not like you do when you're working." 

Blair glanced at Jim to see if he was following him, and he nodded once more to let Blair know that he was. "I'm following you, Chief," he said out loud, "but I don't have any idea where you're go ." 

"I don't think I'm your guide," Blair interrupted in a rush of words. 

Jim froze. He couldn't believe he'd heard Blair correctly, but could tell by the expression on his face that he had. "Wha ?" 

Blair hurried on. "I think we need to find someone else. The _right_ someone." 

"You don't want to be my...guide?" Jim asked, trying out the unfamiliar word. 

"No!" Blair cried. "I mean, yes, of course I do!" Blair was across the room in a flash, sitting beside Jim and rubbing his arm. "Jim, I'd give anything to be your guide," he assured him. "I just don't think I am," he added sadly. 

"Because of...?" 

"Pheromones." 

Jim swallowed hard. He carefully set his beer bottle down on the coffee table and then took Blair's hand. "You're going to have to explain this to me, Blair." Blair nodded quickly. "Use really small words and speak slowly." 

"Okay. It's like this. The pheromones you picked up at the crime scenes, they enhanced your senses. I believe that's probably how sentinels used to choose their guides, because around a certain person, the _right_ person, their senses were sharper." 

"Because of pheromones," Jim said, mentally patting himself on the back for keeping his voice steady. 

"Yes, exactly!" 

"So you think _Laura_ should be my guide?" 

Blair frowned. "Well, no, of course not, Jim. She's obviously not suited to the role of guiding a sentinel. All we need to do is find the person you're...chemically compatible with...." 

Jim raised his eyebrows at the description. 

"...and who's not psychotic, of course." 

"You think it'll be that easy?" Jim asked evenly. 

"Well, no," Blair admitted, studying their joined hands as if he'd forgotten that Jim held his. "It's not like we're just going to walk outside the loft and find someone standing on the sidewalk, but...." 

"And what if we do find someone I'm 'chemically compatible' with, and they don't want to be my guide?" Blair opened his mouth to respond, but Jim kept talking. "It's a thankless job, I know that." He squeezed Blair's hand. "The hours and the pay suck. It would take a really exceptional person to give up their own life to take this on. I've already found one person like that, I don't think I'd be lucky enough to find another." 

Blair looked gobsmacked. "Wow. Jim, that's.... That's got to be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." 

"I may have given you the impression that I don't know how much you've given up for me, or that I don't appreciate everything you've done fo ." 

Because Jim had refused to release his hand when he tugged on it, Blair was finally forced to bring his free hand up to cover Jim's mouth and still his words, which left Blair leaning precariously against Jim. 

"No, no, no! Jim, no, I never thought that." 

With Blair sitting so close to him and touching him so intimately, Jim found it difficult to think clearly. Finally he reached up and drew Blair's hand away from his lips before he succumbed to the urge to lick his fingers, so that he now held both of Blair's hands in his. He stared at his thumbs as he stroked Blair's palms and tried to gather his thoughts. 

"Is it too much for you? Do you need out?" he asked. 

"No!" Blair reversed their grip and held Jim's hands tightly. "Jim, no. You have to know that this is like a dream come true for me, man!" 

Jim allowed himself to relax. "Then that's settled. I don't want you to leave, and you don't want to leave, so you stay, and we keep working on this together." 

Blair didn't look convinced. "I just.... I think you can do better than me for a guide." 

"I don't." Jim spoke firmly. "And even if, by some freakish chance, I could, I wouldn't want to." Blair was shaking his head. "Didn't you say that sentinels chose their guides? Well, I choose you. And I will _always_ choose you, Blair." 

Jim pulled Blair into a hug, because he couldn't stand to see the expression on his face, and because he could no longer resist the urge to offer physical comfort, as well as take it. Blair accepted the hug for a moment, then tried to pull back. Jim wouldn't allow it. 

"No. Just...just let me hold you for a minute. I need to know you're still here." 

"I'm still here, Jim." 

Jim rubbed Blair's back and buried a hand in his hair, anchoring himself on Blair, only relaxing when Blair started to relax against him. As his senses settled down, it all suddenly became clear. 

"And I have to tell you something, but I think it would be easier for me if we could do it like this." 

"Okay, Jim." Blair shifted to get more comfortable against him, and Jim turned his head so he could rub his cheek against Blair's hair, allowing himself to immerse his senses in Blair. 

To Jim's surprise, Blair let him move at his own pace. Finally, he said, "Your idea about pheromones, not about leaving is actually very good, but there's a factor you haven't considered." 

Before Blair could question him, Jim continued. "And that's my fault, because there's something I haven't told you. In my own defense, I didn't think it was important. Well," Jim backtracked, "I knew it was _important_ , just not to us. Or rather, to us with regard to the sentinel thing...." 

"Jim." 

"Yeah, I know, I'm babbling. Okay, come over here with me." 

Jim pushed a confused Blair to his feet and led him over to the balcony. He turned Blair so that he faced the window, and then stood close behind him, his hands on Blair's shoulders. Setting himself, Jim looked out the window and used his sight. He started with something near enough for Blair to see. 

"That little girl down at the corner is showing her friend her new doll. Mrs. Markowitz is walking Buster in the park. There's a fender bender on Vine." He concentrated. "Minor, no one hurt badly, a cruiser is already on the scene. There's a sailboat out on the bay. The sail is really pretty; orange and blue stripes." 

"Jim?" 

"Yes, Blair?" 

"You can really see that far? All the way out to the bay?" 

"Yes. In fact, I can see.... Whoa!" Jim covered Blair's eyes. "Nude sunbathing," he whispered. 

Blair giggled nervously. "Jim!" 

Jim put his hand back on Blair's shoulder and squeezed. "Now, I think you need to think about why that is." 

Blair was silent for so long, Jim thought he'd never come up with the answer, but then he said, "Me?" as if he'd never considered it. 

Jim rubbed his thumbs over Blair's back on either side of his spine and said encouragingly, "Yes. Now think about what happens at a crime scene." 

"Well, you use your senses while I stand around going, 'Concentrate, Jim' or 'You can do it, Jim'," Blair said in self-castigation. 

Jim gave Blair a little shake. "Yes," he said with a grin, "but as much as I like the sound of your voice, I'm not sure it's what helps me focus." 

"But I don't _do_ anything else!" Blair said, frustrated. "I'm just...standing there," he finished as if he'd finally gotten it. Jim remained silent, letting Blair work through it on his own. "Jim, are you saying that...? Can you sense my pheromones?" 

"Would that bother you?" Jim asked, instead of answering the question. Which, he supposed, was kind of an answer in itself. 

"No, but.... Man, Jim how come you never _told_ me!" Blair tried to turn, but Jim refused to loosen his hold. 

"I didn't know! I mean, until you started piecing it all together. I knew that my senses worked better when you were around, I just didn't understand why. And I didn't really think about it. It just...it just _was_." 

"Man, I should have thought of this sooner." Blair sounded disgusted with himself. 

"Stop it!" Jim gave him another little shake. "You didn't have all the data, remember? I didn't figure the pheromones aspect out either, and it was happening to me." 

"But that can't be right," Blair mused, "because you're not attracted to me." Blair tilted his head back so he could see Jim's face. "I mean, with pheromones there's supposed to be this chemical attraction, but there's not one. I mean, you don't...." 

Jim stared at Blair's reflection in the glass instead of looking down at him, looking into his eyes. "That's...not exactly true," he confessed, nervous now that the time had come to admit his attraction aloud. 

Blair turned back to the window, a frown of concentration furrowing his brow. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that there's a... _fair_ amount of attraction." 

Blair blinked once. Twice. "There is? And what exactly do you mean by 'fair'?" 

"Can we quantify it later?" Jim asked, a little embarrassed. 

"I'm not sure," Blair said. "It might be important." 

Jim thought about that, and then capitulated. If they were finally going to have this discussion, he might as well be as honest as he could. "Okay, well, fairly...a lot." 

Blair tried to turn around once more, and again Jim refused to let him. He sighed in defeat. "Is there a reason you're not letting me turn around?" 

Jim waffled, then said, "Yes." 

Blair made a 'well?' gesture. "Wanna share?" 

"Look, Chief, it's hard enough for me to talk about, well...." 

"Anything?" Blair supplied. 

Jim narrowed his eyes and glared at Blair's reflection, even though he knew Blair couldn't see him. "My emotions," he snapped. 

"Okay, okay, I get it. Easier to do this when I'm not looking at you." 

"Exactly. Thank you," he added. 

"You need to feel comfortable, that's cool." 

Jim felt guilty that Blair was being so accommodating when he didn't know about Jim's 'ace in the hole'. "I, um, I wanted to be able to see your reaction without actually having a face-to-face discussion," he admitted. 

"All right, you're a control freak, I get that. And this situation calls for you to be in complete control, so even though you could tell if I was lying _anyway_ , you need to see my face to gauge.... Wait, you can see my face?" He waved his hand in front of the window. 

Jim grabbed Blair's hand. "Stop that." 

Blair stuck his tongue out. 

"All right, yes, Sandburg, I can see your reflection in the glass." 

Blair stared hard into the window. "Jim, I can't see a _thing_. Man, that is so cool." 

"We'll test it later," Jim said, cutting of Blair's enthusing. 

"Right, right." Blair couldn't look away from the glass. "Where were we?" 

Jim gritted his teeth. "Pheromones. Attraction." 

"Right! You were explaining to me how there's this fair amount of attraction that you've been able to hide from me." 

Jim was pretty sure there was a smidgeon of sarcasm mixed in with the scientist's desire to know everything about his subject. 

"I _had_ to. I had no idea whether you'd be receptive, but it didn't matter, because I needed you too much to let it get in the way. I couldn't take the risk that you'd leave me, so I...I controlled it." 

"Controlled it?" 

"Most of the time," Jim amended. "That first day, in your office, I was a little...." Jim cleared his throat. "I mean, my senses were going crazy, and I was a little bit...scared that maybe _I_ was going crazy. I didn't have a whole lot of self-control at that point." 

"You, uh, mean the whole...caveman routine?" 

Jim was mortified to be reminded of that. He was so glad he could do this without Blair looking at him. "Yeah, that." 

"I kinda thought you wanted to kill me." 

"Only if I could've fucked you to death." Jim winced at his own crassness. "Sorry, that was a little...blunt." 

Blair's eyes got big. Jim flexed his fingers. 

"Can I still do this?" 

"What? Touch me?" 

Jim nodded, and then remembered that Blair couldn't see him. "Yes." 

Blair's hands covered both of Jim's. "Of course. So, tell me what happened after the, um...." 

"Caveman routine?" Jim was almost able to smile when he said it. 

"Yeah, after that." Blair grinned. "How'd you manage to control yourself around me?" He waggled his eyebrows, and Jim laughed, relaxing a bit. 

"I realized how much I needed you. At first to help me with my senses, and then as my friend. I didn't want to screw it up by doing something stupid...." 

"Like letting me know you were attracted to me." 

"Right. So I.... I don't know what I did. Told myself I couldn't act on it; there was too much to lose." 

"Well, you are the king of repression," Blair mused. 

"Yeah." Jim rubbed Blair's shoulders and let him take in everything that Jim had just told him. 

Blair raised his hand as if to make a point. "Okay, but, with Laura.... I mean, you were kinda...." 

"Out of control?" 

"Um, yes. Two words: coat closet." 

Jim swatted Blair upside the head. "Don't remind me. Besides, I've actually been thinking about that." 

"Wow, really? Wait, I thought you said you didn't know...?" 

"I didn't know that the pheromones affected this sentinel thing. Believe me, I was all too aware of the attraction I felt for you. And after you explained what had happened with Laura, I just...started to think about my feelings for you." 

"Feelings?" 

"Blair...." 

"No, Jim, this is important! I mean, there's attraction, and then there's...feelings. And, you have feelings? For me?" 

Jim knew Blair was right, but god! It was difficult enough discussing pheromones and attraction, he really hadn't meant to let slip that he had feelings for Blair until they'd both been able to lay all their other cards out on the table. He really needed to see what Blair was holding. 

Honesty, honesty, he reminded himself. "Yes. I have...feelings for you." 

"Wow. And you're not...afraid of them? I mean, you were kinda upset to think your attraction to Laura was all about pheromones, so I'm a little bit, well, surprised, I guess, that you're taking this so well." 

"How long have we lived together, Chief?" 

"Ahh, six months?" 

"And how many times have you left food under your bed?" Blair opened his mouth to answer, but Jim rolled on. "Or left papers scattered over every flat surface? Or made that disgusting algae shake for breakfast?" 

"Are you looking for exact numbers here?" 

"I'm trying to make a point here, Chief," Jim said, exasperated. 

"I get that, Jim. I'm just not sure what that point is." 

"My point is, the blush is off the bloom." 

"The what?" 

"I have no illusions left, Sandburg. And I'm still attracted to you, still have feelings for you." 

"Oh." The scent of Blair's arousal filled Jim's nostrils. 

"Blair," Jim groaned, lowering his face to Blair's neck. 

"Wait, wait," Blair gasped. "We were, we were talking about...something, um, Laura, and, and, _control_!" he finished triumphantly. "You had no control because.... Because why?" 

"I thought about that," Jim said against Blair's neck. "I think I was exerting all my control just to keep from jumping your bones and scaring you away, that I didn't have any left when it came to Laura. I'm not sure, but I'd like to think I would have had a bit more self-control if it wasn't already stretched to the max." 

"Because of me." 

"Mmm, yes." Jim sniffed Blair's neck. 

Blair shivered. "Jim." 

"Please, Blair, please tell me it's not one-sided." Jim pressed his lips to Blair's neck. 

"I can't believe you even have to a-ask." 

"I need you to tell me. I need to hear it. Please. _Please_." Another kiss, and then Jim parted his lips to let the tip of his tongue touch Blair's skin. 

"It's not one-sided," Blair gasped, his hands coming back to grab Jim's hips for support. 

"You're attracted to me?" Teeth scraped over sensitive skin. 

"Yes," Blair hissed, tilting his head and exposing his neck to Jim's ministrations. 

"You have feelings for me?" 

Blair hesitated and Jim's heart stopped. He loosened his grip and got ready to force himself to take a step back. Blair's fingers dug into his hips. 

"No, don't! Yes, yes, I have feelings for you, I just.... I can't believe this is happening. I mean, thirty minutes ago I was trying to work up the courage to leave you so you could find someone else to be your guide, and now this.... It's a little overwhelming." 

"In a good way?" Jim asked. He hated that he sounded so needy, but he had to know. He slid one hand into Blair's hair, tangling the soft strands around his fingers. 

"In a very good way," Blair said, tilting his head back and smiling at him. 

"Good. Can I kiss you?" 

Blair's eyes dropped to Jim's lips, and he licked his own lips nervously. Jim's control snapped. He had to taste Blair. Without waiting for an answer, he lowered his face and licked Blair's bottom lip, and then sucked it into his mouth. Blair whimpered. 

"Jim," he moaned when Jim let his lip go with a 'pop'. 

"Blair," Jim responded, and then covered Blair's lips with his. His tongue eased between parted lips and explored Blair's mouth. When they finally separated for air, Blair was panting heavily and leaning on Jim. 

"Is this okay, Blair?" Jim asked. 

"It's very okay, Jim," he breathlessly assured him. "As long as you're sure. You're sure, right?" 

"Oh, Blair, I've never been so sure of anything in my life," Jim said, rocking his hips forward. Blair's eyes widened when he felt Jim's erection pressed against his butt. 

"Oh. That's, um, that's pretty...sure." 

Jim grinned at the crack in Blair's voice, pleased when a fresh wave of arousal scented the air. He couldn't take his eyes off Blair's lips. Now that he'd had a taste of what kissing Blair was like, Jim needed to do it again. By the time they came up for breath, Jim had his free hand beneath Blair's shirt, exploring the smooth skin and soft hair. 

"Oh, shit," Blair hissed when Jim's searching fingers found his nipple ring and gave it a gentle tug. "Jim, Jim!" 

"Should I slow down?" Jim asked suddenly. "Am I moving too fast?" 

"Sometimes control is o-o-overrated, Jim," Blair rasped. 

"You want me to lose control, Blair?" 

"Yes, Jim, please," Blair pleaded as he pushed his ass back against Jim's groin. "Please." 

Now that he had permission, Jim threw any remaining control he had out the window. He loosened his hold on Blair's hair and reached down to grasp Blair through his jeans. Blair was hard and he felt so good beneath Jim's palm. He stroked the heel of his hand along the length of Blair's erection, and then made a circling motion when he reached the head. 

"Oh Jim, oh god." 

Blair rubbed his palms over Jim's hips almost convulsively as he rocked his own hips forward into Jim's hand. Jim watched Blair's reflection in the window as he writhed between the hand on his nipple and the hand on his cock. His eyes were closed, lips parted to allow raspy breaths to escape, head thrown back against Jim's shoulder. 

Jim squeezed and rubbed his palm over Blair's groin, his own cock swelling at the breathy little sounds Blair was making as he hardened beneath Jim's stroking hand and squirmed in his grip. Blair's hips moved forward, then back again, grinding his ass into Jim's erection. Jim used his chin to move Blair's hair out of the way and buried his nose in Blair's neck. He sniffed, and then licked. Blair moaned and Jim's eyes moved back to the faint reflection in the glass. 

"Feel good?" he purred, watching Blair's eyelashes flutter. 

"Yes, yes. Great," Blair grunted. "Don't stop." 

"I'm not gonna stop, Chief. Blair. I'm never going to stop. I'm gonna do this as long as you'll let me." Jim rubbed his thumb over the tip of Blair's cock through the denim. Blair's fingers tightened on his hips. 

"You mean that figuratively, right? Because if you're talking literally, I don't think it's really gonna be that long, because I'm really, really close, Jim. Really close." 

No matter how close he thought he was, if Blair could still speak, Jim figured he was doing this wrong. He decided to make certain that Blair's brain shut down. Deft fingers unbuckled Blair's belt and unsnapped the button at the waistband of his jeans. 

"Oh yeah, want you to touch me, Jim, please," Blair panted. 

Jim unzipped Blair's jeans and gripped him through the thin cotton of his boxers. "Sounds like we're both on the same page here, Chief." He sucked on Blair's neck as he withdrew Blair's cock from the slit in his boxers. He didn't raise his head until he'd left a mark behind. 

"You feel so good in my hand. It feels amazing to be able to finally touch you." Jim squeezed Blair's dick experimentally, getting a feel for how Blair responded, and then added a gentle tug on the nipple ring. 

"Feels good for me, too, man," Blair moaned in agreement as Jim began to pump him. He brought one hand up off Jim's hip and hooked it behind Jim's neck, and then tugged Jim down and tilted his face back until their lips met. Control of the kiss shifted between the two of them as they became immersed in the sensations they were creating in each other and receiving in return. 

Blair finally broke the kiss and gasped, "Oh Jim, man, I'm so close. So close." 

Jim gave Blair a quick kiss, and then looked back at their reflection in the glass so he could watch his hand on Blair as he observed the expression on Blair's face. 

"Come for me, Blair. I want to see you." 

That seemed to turn Blair on. "Oh god, Jim!" He turned his head to stare at the window. "You're watching me?" 

"Oh yeah. You're gorgeous, Blair. I've never seen you like this, but I've wanted to. I've wanted to touch you and see your face when you came." 

Blair raised his eyes until it seemed like he was looking directly into Jim's, and then bit his lower lip. "Jim," he gasped. His eyes drifted shut as his body started to convulse. He came in Jim's hand, the fingers of one hand digging into Jim's hip while the others tugged on the short hairs at Jim's nape. 

Jim couldn't take his eyes off Blair as he came apart in his arms. He milked Blair's orgasm from him until Blair's whimper let Jim know that he had grown too sensitive to touch. Jim let go of Blair's softening cock and brought his hand to his lips, unable to resist the urge to taste him. Blair's eyes rolled back to follow Jim's hand to his mouth. He moaned when Jim licked a swipe up his thumb and then sagged against him as his knees gave way. 

Blair became a dead weight in Jim's arms, and he was glad he'd been spending more time at the gym. He half-dragged, half-carried Blair to the couch and gently lowered him onto the cushions. 

"Jim." 

"I'm here, Blair." Jim knelt on the couch. 

Blair opened his eyes and grinned up at Jim; he looked like he'd been drugged. "That was...beyond words, man." 

Despite the ache in his groin, Jim couldn't help smiling at Blair. "Beyond yours, apparently." 

"Hey!" Blair pointed a wobbly finger at Jim. "If you just shot your brains out your dick, you wouldn't be able to...you know...." He tried to snap his fingers, but they wouldn't obey the command from his brain. 

"Think? Speak? Form complete sentences?" 

"That one!" 

"Ahh." Jim rubbed himself through his jeans. God, it hurt so good. 

Blair's eyes followed the movement. "Oh man, that's so _rude_! You didn't come. Let me...will you let me?" Blair asked, reaching out and pushing Jim's hands aside. Jim grabbed the back of the couch as both of Blair's hands rubbed his groin, pressing against his cock, reaching between his legs to stroke his balls. And then Blair began to talk, and Jim thought he could come just from that. 

"You feel good, Jim. You feel so good. Hard. And big. Think I can get my mouth around you? Might take some work. You wanna fuck me, Jim? One day? Because I think I'd like that. We'd have to go slow, though...." 

"Jesus Christ, Sandburg! Knock that off or I'm gonna come in my pants," Jim hissed. 

Blair grinned unrepentantly. "Well, we can't have that." He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Jim's jeans and pushed them down his legs. Jim eagerly assisted. "Take your shirt off." Jim took it off and tossed it over the back of the couch. "You're going to have to pick that up, you know," Blair teased as he ran his hands over Jim's chest. "God, you're gorgeous," he breathed. 

Jim moaned when Blair once more placed his hands on him. His eyes fell shut and his mouth dropped open as he gasped and grunted through the stroking and fondling and pulling and squeezing that seemed to go on forever, until Jim thought he'd lose his mind. 

"Blair." 

"Say that again. I like the way you say my name." 

"Blair." 

Blair's hands were suddenly gone and Jim's eyes snapped open to see Blair tugging his shirt off over his head. 

Blair caught Jim's eyes and grinned. "I want you to come on me," he said. Jim groaned and his legs began to tremble. Blair reached for him again. Gentle fingers closed over his balls, and a firm grip pulled on his cock. "Come for me," Blair urged. "Mark me. Next time you smell me, I want you to smell you, too. I want you to remember...." 

Jim had gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as the picture Blair painted went straight to his cock. But Blair's voice, the image he created, and his touch were finally too much, and Jim tensed, just before he shattered into a million pieces. 

When Jim came back to himself, he was sprawled over Blair. He could feel the cooling stickiness where he'd come all over Blair's chest. "Blair," he groaned. 

"Liked that, huh?" Jim couldn't see it, but he could hear the smug grin in Blair's voice. 

"I like you," he responded. "I like you a lot." 

"I like you a lot, too, Jim." Blair's arms tightened around him, and he kissed the side of Jim's face. 

"I think we need a shower," Jim said against Blair's neck, "and then maybe we can talk about some of those other things you wanted to do." Jim pulled back and placed a quick peck on Blair's lips. 

Blair's stomach growled and he blushed. "I sorta...skipped lunch. And breakfast. I was kinda nervous about...." 

"Change of plans, then," Jim said, just glad that there would be no more talk of Blair leaving. "Shower, food...." Another peck. "...and then we talk." 

"This must be a record," Blair said as Jim got up and helped haul him off the couch. "I'm gonna have to mark this day down on the calendar." 

"You're a riot, Sandburg," Jim said as he pulled his jeans up so he could walk comfortably, and then led them to the bathroom. 

"You know I'm gonna get hard every time you call me 'Blair' now, don't you?" Blair commented. 

Jim turned on the shower and then turned back to Blair. "Is that right?" He kicked his shoes off and shoved his jeans down. He reached for Blair and pulled him close. "Blair," he breathed against Blair's neck, and Blair got hard. 

* * *

End 

The Right Guide by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
